Giovanni Potage
Summary Giovanni Potage is the newly-promoted captain of the Banzai Blasters, a band of criminals who, under his direction, are attempting to steal artifacts from the Sweet Jazz City Museum. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically and with Soup, 9-C with weapons, up to 9-B with CRITICAL 13 Name: Giovanni Potage Origin: Epithet Erased Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Human, Inscribed Powers and Abilities: Limited Regeneration (At least High-Low, after winning a battle his energy recovers instantly, at one point repairing his broken bonesEpithet Erased Episode 3), Organic Manipulation, Creation, Pseudo-Teleportation, Pseudo-Flight, Air Manipulation, Weapon Creation, Healing, Heat Manipulation, Damage Boost | All previous abilities plus Power Absorption and Power Bestowal Attack Potency: Human level physically and with Soup (Doesn't demonstrate impressive physical strength, Molly takes no damage from his roiling ball of tomato soupEpithet Erased Episode 1), Street level with weapons (Has a Banzai Blaster pea shooterEpithet Erased Episode 2, and a baseball bat with a knife attachedEpithet Erased Episode 3, his Lava Grenade destroyed two summoned sheep in one shot), up to Wall level with CRITICAL 13 (Did this to Mera when combined with his baseball bat, but when used with other items has done far less damage) Speed: Normal Human normally, at least Subsonic travel speed with Soup Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class physically, Street Class with weapons, up to Wall Class with CRITICAL 13 Durability: Athlete level (Survived Mera's onslaught, which she claims usually takes mooks like him down in one blow) Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range normally, Tens of meters with Soup, likely Hundreds of meters with pea shooter | Same as before, but with Extended melee range with the Arsene Amulet Standard Equipment: Standard issue Banzai Blaster pea shooter, Soulslugger Doombat (Baseball bat with a knife taped to it) Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Soup: Giovanni's Epithet lets him create and control soup, which ends up having a wide variety of applications: * Creation: Soup can be used to create soups of Giovanni's own design and seasoning, having combat application by creating a hot ball of tomato soup to use as a pseudo-fireball.Epithet Erased Episode 1 * Pseudo-Teleportation & Pseudo-Flight: Soup can be used to build up steam around him, using this for a sudden burst of speed to the point where it looks like teleportation to observers. This can also be used to give himself a large jump.Epithet Erased Episodes 1 & 2 * Demon Energy Aura: Soup can be used to create a whirlwind of soupy energy, capable of blasting dust particles away.Epithet Erased Episode 2 * Lava Grenade: Soup can be used to create a so-called "lava grenade", a throwable grenade-like weapon that explodes with hot soup.Epithet Erased Episode 2 * Ancient Potion: Once per battle Soup can be used to materialize soup out of Giovanni's sweat, which he can drink to instantly heal wounds.Epithet Erased Episode 3 * Fog of Lost Souls: Blankets the area in a fog of pea soup, healing everyone who stands in it.Epithet Erased Episode 4 * Soup That Is Too Hot: Soup can manipulate the temperature of soup, making it extremely hot.Epithet Erased Episode 6 CRITICAL 13: As 13 is Giovanni's lucky number, every 13th attack he performs deals extra damage. This can be charged up ahead of time by gently knocking objects.Epithet Erased Episode 2 Arsene Amulet: The Arsene Amulet is an ancient artifact which can be used to steal a person's EpithetEpithet Erased Episode 1, and is capable of returning it later. Giovanni had the necklace from episodes 4 to 5, first using it to return Sylvester's Epithet, then attempting to sell it.Epithet Erased Episodes 4 & 5 Key: Base | With The Arsene Amulet Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Taylor Hebert (Parahumans (Verse)) Taylor's profile (Taylor didn't have her armored costume, Khepri was not used) Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Epithet Erased Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Organic Users Category:Creation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Healers Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Leaders Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Heat Users